


Buy 3, Get 3 Free

by paigethedumb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Resolved Feelings, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, short and sweet, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigethedumb/pseuds/paigethedumb
Summary: Remember Karl Jacobs' candle girl story? Well Sapnap is candle girl... Woooo
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship, Karlnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship
Kudos: 62





	Buy 3, Get 3 Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm pretty proud of it, so yeah... enjoy!  
> (if any cc's are uncomfortable with this, it will immediately be taken down)

Sapnap has always lived a simple life. Whether it was gaming in his room, or watching live streams to fill his time. He has never really been more than “ordinary.” In high school, he was the kid in the back of the class. Constantly dozing off and never really learning anything. When it comes to his social life: he really doesn't have one. His time is solely focused on college, and his completely mediocre job.  
“You got a job where?!?!” Dream manages to wheeze into his microphone after hearing what Sapnap had just told him.  
“Dude, c’mon it's really not that funny. I told you, I needed a job and that was the only one that was available! And it’s only until another job comes up!” Sapnap replies, trying to cover up his embarrassment.  
“I mean, at least he can get all the ladies!” George adds. Sapnap can tell that he’s trying to help him out of this situation, even though he’s failing miserably.  
“George, c’mon now. It’s Bath and Body Works. The only women he’ll be picking up are middle aged women, or middle school girls.” Dream very quickly adds, cutting himself off with his own laughter.  
“Well, good thing I’m only in it for the money,” Sapnap sharply adds, “don’t you two have work to do?”  
“Oh shit yeah, Dream lets go work on setting the stream up…. Bye Sapnap!” George says before Sapnap hears the noise indicating that his friends have left the call.  
Sapnap tried the “streaming lifestyle” but it just wasn’t for him. He loved the idea of having people that looked up to him, and that cared for him. But after a while, it got too overwhelming. He decided that for now, he was going to step back from streaming. It wasn’t like he completely shut out content creation. As a joke, on a very late discord call, George declared that the trio would be called “The Dream Team.” But little did he know, the name would stick.  
Dream and George still post videos that Sapnap is a part of. So it’s not like his fans never see him. He plans on streaming again one day, but that day won't be anytime soon.  
Reluctantly, he removes his headphones. His phone dings notifying that “dreamwastaken went live!: Manhunt with George?”  
“What the hell is manhunt?” Sapnap mumbles. Instead of clicking on the stream he grabs his car keys and starts walking towards the front door. Today Sapnap started his new job at Bath and Body Works.  
\--------------

“Dream! What the hell was that?” Karl screams as he joins the voice chat. His two best friends have been streaming a new and interesting concept of Minecraft. They called it “Manhunt” where Dream tries to beat the game, before George can kill him.  
“I don’t know! I wasn’t thinking and I got too cocky....” Dream mumbles.  
“Hey, don’t worry Dweam you’ll get me next time” George says, obviously filled with a sense of triumph.  
After 20 minutes or so of George’s comments, and constantly patronizing Dream, he finally exclaims, “okay guys that will all for today’s stream! Thank you all for watching, Bye!!”  
Karl watches as the stream cuts off, and he’s left with his two friends in the discord call. The three conversed for another hour or so amongst themselves. Karl cherished moments like these, he truly loved these two. They constantly showed that they cared, and that they would always support him. Karl has had his fair share of fake or toxic relationships. Causing him to be weary of trusting or relying on other people. So the fact that he was able to open up to Dream and George surprised himself.  
“Okay guys, I have some errands to run. Talk to you all later?” Karl says hoping they would protest his departure.  
“Aww no problem, don’t want to keep you from things that you need to get done.” George replies.  
“Yeah, I should probably get going too.” Dream adds. Causing the once full discord call to be stripped off all it’s members.  
Karl shuts his computer off, and walks into his kitchen. He listens as footsteps echo through his empty house. He lives alone, that's the real reason why he cherishes the voice chats with his friends. He has no one other than them. Yes, he has his “twitch chat,” but that doesn't deter from the fact that he’s alone. Karl never had a good relationship with his family, so at the first chance he got he moved away, and never looked back.  
As he makes his way into the car, he starts driving. Where? Well, wherever he ends up. He drives a lot. It helps calm his mind, when he's driving it makes him feel incontrol of his life. After what seems like hours of driving to nowhere, it looks up and finds that he’s in the parking lot of Bath and Body Works. Well I'm here so it's whatever, he thinks. Soon the car is parked and Karl is headed into the store.  
\--------------

After hours of bullshit and training, Sapnap finds himself wandering around the store trying to be useful. At first he was overwhelmed, almost nauseated, by all the scents that filled the store. But after hours of breathing in the fruity and sweet chemicals, he just got used to it. Apparently, no one wants to shop on a Tuesday afternoon. But then Sapnap hears the bell on the door jingle.  
Sapnap stops what he's doing and turns to look at who entered the store. To Sapnap's surprise, it was an unaccompanied man. The man is fairly tall, he looks just barely taller than Sapnap himself. He has short, brown hair. It looks like his eyes are light, blue maybe? It’s hard to tell from across the store. Wait, Sapnap is just standing there, staring at the customer. In a wave of panic he declares, “Hi, uh welcome?”  
\--------------  
After the awkward comment made by the only visible employee, Karl tries to avoid all contact. He wanders smelling candles here and there, and in the process he grabs a few. Not realizing how full his arms were getting.  
“Um Sir, would you like a bag?” A familiar voice from behind Karl fills his ears. He turns around to see the employee from before holding a small bag for his candles. With a quick glance Karl notices that he's wearing the signature blue checkered Bath and Body Works apron with a name tag that reads: “Nick.” The man has short brown hair, but it’s not quite as dark as Karl’s. He stands about an inch shorter than Karl. When Karl meets the man's eyes, one thought fills his head: wow, he’s cute.  
“Oh, um, yeah sure thank you!” Karl manages to murmur, trying to hide his embarrassment. He’s in complete disbelief of the man standing in front of him. It has been so long since Karl has met someone that he has found attractive, what if he embarrasses himself? What will he do then? What if he messes his chance up? Or worst of all, what if the other man is straight? In Karl’s brief bi panic, he manages to take the bag from “Nick’s” hands and shifts the candles from his hands into the bag.  
“I’m Nick by the way,” He says to Karl.  
“Yeah, I uh figured” Karl says, cutting Nick off and guestering to the man’s name tag.  
“Well duh, but what I was going to say is, you can call me Sapnap.” Sapnap replies with a smirk on his face.  
“Sapnap? No offence but what kind of name is that!” Karl jokes.  
“I dunno, it’s just what my friends call me.” Sapnap shrugs.  
“Well, my friends call me Karl,” he says, mocking what Sapnap just said.  
“Wow, okay we’re friends now?” Sapnap says, as a small giggle leaves his mouth.  
When Karl notices his small laugh, the two break out into laughing fits.  
“So would you like some candle recommendations? I just started working here but I think I could help. I mean you only have two, and there's a buy 3 get three free sale going on.” Sapnap says after the two manage to calm themselves.  
The two walk around the store a few times, until Karl has all 6 of his candles. Then they make their way, very slowly, to the register. Almost as if neither of them wanted this moment to end. Sapnap starts to ring the candles up, Karl notices Sapnap’s hands fumbling around. It was as if he was trying not to make any mistakes.  
After Karl pays and the two’s eyes meet. “Hey, um see you around?” Sapnap says sadly as Karl takes his bag.  
“Oh yeah of course” Karl says in a joking voice, hoping that it’s covered in his melancholy tone.  
Sapnap smiles, and that’s when Karl turns and starts heading towards the door. He hoped Sapnap didn’t notice how fast he turned. Because Karl somehow needed to hide the light blush that was crawling across his face.  
As Karl starts to reach for the door he hears, “Bye Karl!”  
He turns with a small grin on his face, “Bye Sapnap...” When he reaches his car, he sits and thinks about what just happened. He can’t stop a smile from creeping onto his face, or hide the heat that smothers his face. He knew that he would come back to see Sapnap.  
\--------------

Sapnap couldn't think straight for the rest of his shift. The only thing that consumed his mind was Karl, and Sapnap also noted the candles that Karl had picked out. Why? He didn’t know either, they just seemed to stand out to him, they seemed almost special. Well, they were special, Karl had picked them out. Wait, why was he thinking this? Sapnap had just met Karl, yet he couldn’t shake the thought of Karl’s fluffy hair, or his soft blue eyes, or his brightly patterned sweater… Sapnap couldn’t be falling right? After all, he had never liked a boy before. But that was before Karl… Sapnap pushes these thoughts away. Deep down he knows that this would be a one time interaction, Karl was just a one time customer.  
He glances at the clock, he notices that he has 10 minutes of his shift left. He does a walk through of the store then goes back to where his coworker was sat filling out business reports. “Hey Niki, can I head out early? I have a bit of a headache.”  
She glances up at him and then the clock, “Oh wow look at the time! Yes, of course! I hope you feel better, see you next week.” She says with a soft smile.  
He smiles back, grabs his stuff and heads to his car. Once he gets home, he runs to his room and does the first thing he can think of: he calls Dream and George.  
“GUYS, GUESS WHAT HAPPENED AT WORK!” Sapnap exclaims excitedly when the two others join the call.  
“Oh yeah! Your back, how did it go?” George says.  
It suddenly hit Sapnap: he was about to talk about a boy to his two best friends. Was he ready to talk about that kind of stuff with them? He knew they would be supportive but, what if he was looking into the situation too much? He knows that Karl was just a customer. But something in him was hoping that Karl would walk through those doors again.  
“I uh- was able to help someone! All by myself! We picked out candles together.” Sapnap adds, he made sure that he sounded excited so that the two would believe him.  
“Good for you Sap!” Dream says like a proud parent. In a way he was, he made sure that Sapnap stayed on top of his schoolwork. He also made sure that Nick was okay, the two had been friends since they were like 9 or 10. So it was destined that they would care for eachother.  
After an hour of the three talking, Dream left to go talk to one of his other friends, because he needed help with his stream. Sapnap noticed that it was getting pretty late,”oh wow it's late, talk to you tomorrow?” he says to George.  
“Yeah! Talk to you tomorrow” George responds.  
The two leave the call that Dream never returned to, his friend must’ve had a lot of problems because Dream had been helping him for hours. Sapnap makes his way to his bed and climbs in. He tries to sleep, but his brain was flooded by the image of one particular, brown haired boy.  
\--------------  
Once Karl had gotten home he noticed that Dream was on discord. So he messaged him saying “call me i need to talk to someone.” Shortly after this was sent, his headphones were filled with the chime of an incoming discord call.  
“Whats up are you okay?” Dream quickly says, you can hear in his voice that he's concerned.  
“Dream,” Karl says hesitantly, “can you promise that you won’t judge me?” Karl says with a shaky voice.  
“Yes, of course, are you okay?” Dream immediately responds.  
“Well, I think you can say I'm more than okay... I think I met someone today.” He says as he turns his webcam on, and he places his Bath and Body Works bag on his desk. A smile creeps onto his face.  
“Oh? Tell me about her!” Dream adds quickly indicating his interest. Through Dream’s microphone Karl can hear shuffling, as if he sat up in his chair in excitement.  
Karl looks up slowly, showing the visible blush that has creeped onto his face, “Dream…” he adds slowly hinting at what he's about to say. “That’s the thing I need you to not judge me for… It’s a he…” Karl says softly. He’s mentally preparing himself for his closest friend to disown him.  
“Karl, I’m so happy for you! I apologize for being inconsiderate, tell me about him!” Dream says. Karl is immediately ashamed of his thoughts. Why would Dream ever think differently of him? Filled with this new feeling of self-assurance, he pulls his candles out of the bag and places them on his desk.  
“Okay, I’ll admit the story isn’t that interesting. He was just a very attractive employee who helped me pick out candles,” Karl says as he holds up the candles that Sapnap picked out, “look! He has good taste in candles!”  
Then it hits Dream, “wait Karl, you live in Texas right?”  
“Uh yeah why?” Karl responds hesitantly.  
“No reason. Wait you never told me what.. Candle Boy’s name is” Dream says smirking at the nickname he just gave his other best friend without his knowledge.  
“You think I’m going to say his name! No, I like ‘Candle Boy,’ we shall refer to him as that” Karl answers.  
“What do you mean ‘refer?’ do you have his number or something?” Dream questions.  
“Well, no. But that only because I was too scared to ask… I’ll be going back to see him obviously.” Karl announced to his skeptical friend.  
“Let me get this straight: You flirted with an employee, but were too scared to commit. So you will go back to his workplace and distract him?” Dream replied teasingly.  
“Well, when you say it like that… It’s not like I’ll be going tomorrow. I just spent $70 dollars on candles. I need to recover from that.” Karl added as he lit one of the candles that Sapnap chose.  
“Hey Mr. Broke-Because-of-Candles if you're up to stream I’ll stick around.” Dream teased as Karl set the candle on the table behind him.  
“Oh good idea, all the primes will pay for more time with Candle Boy.” Karl adds mocking Dream. He proceeds to set up his stream, then clicks the “Go Live” button.  
The live stream was going great. Karl had a steady amount of viewers. The subs were rolling in, then he received an interesting dono, “hey karl! can we get a candle check, love you <3 ”  
Without thinking Dream exclaims, “Oh yeah Karl! Tell them About Candle B-”  
“Girl, Candle Girl?” Karl adds sharply cutting Dream off. “I was going to tell them anyway, Dream, thanks for ruining the surprise!” Karl jokes as he grabs his unlit candles to show the stream. “Guys it’s not that big of a deal! It was just an attractive employee that I was too scared to talk to! Dream made it out to be bigger than it is.”  
“Who flirts with someone then is too scared to ask them out?” Dream adds, “Karl’s just a tease” Dream snickered.  
“Hey! I was nervous.” Karl says as he glances at his computer time, 12:48. “Okay chat I think that's all for today, thank you all for coming see you soon. Bye!”  
Dream, who was watching the stream, sees as the “karljacobs is offline” screen pop up. Dream quickly says “Karl I’m so sorry I wasn’t thinking!”  
“Dream, you’re fine! I think we hid it well.” Karl hesitantly says, as if he was trying to convince himself as well.  
“You know they won’t care, right? They will be nothing but supportive” Dream adds reassuringly.  
“Dream it’s I’m not going to make a big deal out of it, he's just an employee. There's nothing to tell them.” Karl shrugs, “they’ll find out if anything happens.”  
“Karl I-” Dream tried to say but was cut off by Karl quickly adding, “no, dream it’s fine I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay? I'm tired.” Then Karl ends the call and leans back in frustration. He's greeted with the sweet scent of his burning candle. Correction Sapnap’s candle. His face immediately softens as he glances over at it.  
\--------------  
It’s been a month since Sapnap has seen Karl. 30 whole days. Every time the bell on the door jingles, Sapnap hopes the male would be the one walking through the door. But it never was. After 20 days, he lost hope of Karl returning. He knew that he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up in the first place. Maybe he was right, he was just a one time customer.  
He must’ve done a poor job of hiding his disappointment, because Dream and George were constantly asking him what was wrong. But Sapnap never told them. I mean how could his two straight friends understand the situation he was in?  
Today, marked 30 days since he last saw Karl. Why was he counting? He wasn't too sure either. But nevertheless he was sadly aware of his separation from the stranger, after all that's all Karl was. A part of Sapnap wanted them to be more than strangers though. He had figured that out, but he learned to put his unrequited feelings aside and moved on. So he did. Sapnap had moved on, or so he thought.  
The bell rang, but instead of Sapnap hopefully looking at the door, he went about his business. Since he gave up on Karl, he let Niki greet all of the customers.  
“Hi! Welcome would you like a bag-” Niki starts, but is cut off by a voice too familiar to Sapnap.  
“Sapnap?” The voice says. He turns very slowly, fighting his thoughts. He had given up on Karl, yet every atom in his body wanted this voice to belong to him. “Wanted” is the wrong word. Screamed. Sapnap had hated himself for letting Karl go. He would give anything to be able to go back to the day they met just to give Karl his phone number, or even his discord. But his mind never truly gave up it seems. Because as he turns, and sees that the man calling for him is in fact Karl, he can’t stop the smile from growing on his face, “Karl...”  
He wishes the interaction could’ve been the perfect “running to each other in the airport,” but they had only met one other time. So they were met with each other smiling, and standing awkwardly in the middle of Bath and Body Works. “So what brings you back?” Sapnap says through his grin.  
“Oh um well, I ran out of candles. But then I remembered that this Bath and Body has a very cute employee, who also has a very good taste in candles.” Karl says with a smirk, unable to make eye contact with Sapnap.  
Sapnap looks at his feet smiling. He was also trying to hide the red that was covering his face. “Oh really now?” he finally was able to reply. If Karl was going to be bold, the Sapnap would match him.  
Sapnap watches as a surprised look envelopes his face, this causes him to panic. Oh no did I go too far, was he talking about Niki? He thinks as he feels his heart start to race. He was already regretting what he had just said.  
“Yeah, are there any good new arrivals? Now that I have my candle expert to help me.” Karl adds in a joking manner. This calms Sapnap immediately, only for him to panic for other reasons. Wait he feels the same, that's what this means right? Do I ask him out? If only I could ask Dream, okay, what would Dream do?  
Niki notices the two boys walking around the store for a good 30 minutes. She also noticed the way that they looked at eachother. They were both idiots to not see the way the other felt. When one looked down, the other glanced up to their face. Niki watched as they analyzed eachother’s every move. Each step, every breath, caused the other to watch in astonishment. They watched each other move as if they would never see eachother again. But boys will be boys, oblivious to what's in front of them.  
After they made their way to the counter, it came the time they were both dreading. Sapnap places the last candle in Karl’s bag, and glances at Karl’s face. He could see the sadness in his eyes. His mouth was sloped down, pursed into a thin line, like he was thinking about something. Without the other noticing he reaches over and grabs a sticky note from the counter and scribbles his number on it. He smiles at Karl as he smoothly, and without Karl noticing, slips the small note into his bag. He then slowly slides the bag to Karl.  
“Hey Sapnap?” Karl finally mutters, “would you like to hang out, like outside of Bath and Body Works?”  
“I suppose we can go outside, I mean the door is right there,” Sapnap responds pointing towards the front door. He tries to hide his laugh, but he knows he won’t be able to for much longer.  
“Oh… Uhh. That's not really what I meant,” Karl nervously says. His arms cross, as if he was making a shield to protect him from the embarrassment.  
“Karl-” Sapnap says as he starts laughing hysterically. “L-look in your bag.” Sapnap watches as the boy glances into the bag, and pulls out the sticky note.  
“R-really?” He says looking up, his eyes watering over as he grips the small note in hand. Sapnap reaches out and grabs his other hand.  
“Well duh, did you think we could talk about candles forever?” Sapnap says, once again his heart was racing. But it felt different this time. His heart was racing because he was nervous, not because he was scared of rejection.  
“Okay I have to go, but I will call you! Uh, what time are you off?” Karl says as he quickly grabs his bag off the counter, but patiently waits for Sapnap’s response.  
“7 so,” he glances at the computer screen, “in an hour.” he responds meeting Karl’s eyes.  
“Then I will call you around 7” Karl says through his smile, as he turns and walks away.  
\--------------

Karl had never made a phone call faster. As soon as he got into his car, Dream was already on the phone.  
“Hey Karl, what’s up?” Dream says after picking up.  
“DREAM, I GOT IT, I GOT HIS NUMBER” Karl screams in excitement. He probably should’ve asked if Dream was life, luckily he didn’t just come out to all of his viewers.  
“No way! Good for you dude! Have you two made any plans yet?” Dream questions.  
“No uh not really, he gets off at 7 so I’m going to call him then! Oh what are good ideas for dates?” Karls exclaims, but he slowly starts to panic. It had been so long since the last time he had to worry about dates. But now there's a whole new layer of confusion. Would he still buy flowers for Sapnap? Who would walk who to their house in the dark? Who’s the gentleman who opens the door? Karl can feel his breath start to hitch in his lungs, until the only air he's able to pass are gasps.  
“Hey, hey I'm here you're okay, tell me what's wrong. You’re okay, just take a deep breath,” Dream slowly says making sure Karl can hear every word he’s saying.  
“Dream, I’m scared. This is all new to me and I don’t know what to do...” Karl manages to whisper, though his voice is quiet and shaky, Dream is able to understand him.  
“Karl,” Dream says in a slow voice, “any boy or girl-, but in this case boy, would be stupid to not love you no matter what. The thing about relationships is that you grow and learn together. You know, someday you’ll look back on this day and laugh. I bet you’ll be on the couch wrapped in his arms, and you’ll both laugh your asses off at how scared you were. See the thing about you Karl, is that you're lovable, you just need to let the people who care in.” Dream concludes, “Now, get your ass home, you have 30 minutes until Loverboy is done with work.”  
“T-thank you Dream” Karl murmurs before he hangs up. The rumble of the car engine below him starts to calm him. Soon he is met with the facade of his house, he puts his car in park, and glances at the time displayed on his dashboard, 6:49.  
\--------------

Once Sapnap crosses the threshold into his house, he is met with the screaming voices of his family members. This is something that he has sadly grown used to. But if Karl was going to call him, he couldn’t be at home. His family was always a touchy subject. Seemingly perfect: but ripping apart at the seams. In spite of the situation, he runs to his room grabbing a sweatshirt, then quickly returns to his car. Too bad Dream had to live in Florida, and George across the ocean. Sapnap wished that he could live with his best friend. He never really cared who, he just wished that he could have a home where there would be no fighting, except in Minecraft.  
After getting lost in thought about living with his best friends, Sapnap feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He picks it up, and is met with a random number, but he knows who it is.  
“Karl?”  
“Sapnap!”  
They talked for about an hour, about what? Well just about everything. From their favorite colors, to what they do in their free time. Sapnap had learned that Karl also played Minecraft, the two decided that they would play together soon.  
Sapnap who was growing tired of sitting in his car decided to take a chance, “hey uh Karl, can I come over? My family is fighting right now, and I don’t want to deal with that right now.”  
“Family problems? Of course I completely understand where you're coming from. I'll text you my address, and turn my porch light on.” Karl replies. Sapnap looks down to see a text message pop up, from the random number. But Karl is no stranger anymore. He adds “Karl” to his contacts, and smiles at his phone. He had truly made it.  
“Okay got it! I’ll see you in 10 minutes or so.. Wait should I grab food or something?” Sapnap adds stopping himself from ending the call. After they both agree on TacoBell, Sapnap makes his way to Karl’s house.  
The house Sapnap’s phone leads him to is a small two story house. It looks as if it would be light grey, but it's hard to tell with the moonlight shining on it. He walks up to the porch. The porch, like the house, was small. It was big enough for the small swing that was hanging in the corner. Slowly Sapnap reaches his hand out and softly knocks, as if not to scare the boy that is waiting patiently on the other side.  
The door swings open and the two are met face to face. The two boy’s noticed something about each other in this moment: neither of them were nervous. This felt normal, as if they were going to be doing this for the rest of their lives. Karl motions Sapnap into the house, then leads him into the living room. Sapnap looks around at the room, it is very clean, and simple. Making it obvious that Karl lived alone  
After they converse, and joke, they don't let the time slip by. Hours had passed but the two were so captivated by each other's company. As Karl started to drift off, Sapnap felt a small weight land on his shoulder. When he glanced down, he saw the sleeping boy curled up next to him. He comfortably places his arm around Karl, then too drifts off to sleep.  
\--------------  
The two had made things “official” a few months after their last encounter at Bath and Body Works. But Karl had decided that it was time for Dream to meet his boyfriend. George was invited too, but he had family matters that he had to attend. Karl shoots Sapnap a quick text message before he left to go pick Dream up from the airport:  
“Hey comeover I have a surprise. I won’t be home a few hours though, so no rush :)”  
After Dream is picked up, Karl brings him straight home. Karl then leads him onto the porch, and tells him “stay put, I gotta make sure that he's ready to meet you.”  
“Okay that's fine, I’m just ready to meet this infamous ‘candle boy’ that you still refuse to tell me anything about.”  
Karl shoots Dream a glare as he walks into the house, “Hey Sap, C’mere!” he yells.  
He can hear his lover’s feet moving down the stairs. Once he exits the stairway, his hair indicates that he has just woken up from a nap. “There's someone that I want you to meet.” Karl says softly as he grabs Sapnap’s hand. “Okay you can come in now” he yells to the man on the porch.  
Before Karl can comprehend what's happening, he feels Sapnap’s hand remove itself from his and he hears,  
“DREAM?” then followed by,  
“SAPNAP?”  
He watches as the two run and hug each other and break out into laughter. Sapnap excitedly says, “what are you doing in Texas?”  
Dream responds with “well, Karl wanted me to meet ‘candle boy’ and I figured a little trip would be fun!”  
“‘Candle Boy?’” Sapnap asks in a questioning tone. Looking at the others in the room.  
“Oh yeah, that was our code name for you,” Dream says as he turns to Karl, “you really think you could date my childhood best friend without me knowing?”  
“Wait ‘childhood best friend’ that’s so cool!” Karl says responding to Dream.  
“Wait how do you two know each other?” Sapnap asks.  
“We stream together a lot” Dream nonchalantly states.  
“YOU STREAM?” Sapnap exclaims turning to his boyfriend, “that's so cool!”  
“Sapnap, what did you think the microphone and stuff in my room was for?” Karl says.  
“Well I used to stream and I still have all of my streaming stuff.” Sapnap retorts.  
Dream watches in amazement. He could see the emotion that filled both of their eyes as they looked at one another. He longed for George to fly to Florida, and stay with Dream. One could only wish for the connection these two have. And to think, this all started with a temporary job, and two socially awkward boys who just so happened to fall in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, Thank you! It means so much to me! Please feel free to leave feedback, constructive criticism is also welcome :]


End file.
